1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a barrel assembly.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,574 discloses a ventilated barrel rib for a handgun. The rib has a notch in its front end to surround a front sight of the handgun. The rib does not disturb or contribute to the mounting of the front sight. U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,476 discloses a shield with a front sight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,821 discloses a sight device with an elongate rib and attached front and rear adjustable sights. The following U.S. Patents describe other types of firearm sight mountings: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,432; 1,523,319; 2,645,017; 3,945,142; 4,244,114; and 5,208,407.